Mush and Me
by BohavenBeaut
Summary: The year was 1900, and it was the year I met a fellow by the name of Dean Portman. Boy oh boy, was he a true charmer. I look back, years later, at this time of adventure, hardship, and young love as the best year of my life. Here's the tale...
1. Prologue

This is an old story that I decided to post. Be kind, it was my first one.  
----------  
  
The year was 1900, and it was the year I met a fellow by the name of Dean Portman. Well, that's not entirely true. At the time, he was known to the others as Mush. Boy oh boy, was he a true charmer; I know this from experience. I look back, years later, at this time of adventure, hardship, and young love as the best year of my life. Here's the tale... 


	2. Chapter 1

In the early summer of 1900, I, Audey Bicve, took a trip to Manhattan, New York, to stay with my aunt Emma Lee Abbott and her daughter, Annabelle Lee. They had recently lost a father/husband, my uncle Jimmy. My parents had asked me if I'd like to make the move from Chicago, Illinois to New York to lend my relatives a helping hand until they got back on their feet. I was 15 years old and leapt at the opportunity. I didn't realize all the changes I'd have to make.  
  
Just about the only thing in my life that didn't change were my hair and my accent. Being of Italian decent, I had dark brown/blondeish hair atop my slim 5'6 body. Although, I was by no means skinny. I was proud of my muscular arms and strong body. I guess it was my three brothers who gave me my looks. At the same time, they were te reason I jumped at the chance to go live with two girls. Alas, I never did pick up the "New Yawka" way of speaking.   
  
I arrived in Manhattan at my new home, an apartment. I was used to a big mid-western townhouse, and I fully expected to switch to and equally sized eastern townhouse that I'd visited a few times on summer vacations. Annabelle quickly informed me that they'd had to downsize since her father had been the main source of their income. Quickly I realized how much they needed me. My parents sent money once a month to pay for my expenses. After all, they'd sent me to help the Abbott's, not to burden them.  
  
At first, my job was basically to be a housemaid. I cooked, cleaned, did laundry, and I shopped. Whether it was for food or clothes, or other necessities, I went to buy it. Aunt Emma and Anna both worked in a factory. It sounds worst than it was. They were a well-off family when uncle Jimmy was alive so they had more than enough savings that they probably didn't have to start working for a good six years. That didn't include the money they'd gotten from their house and many of uncle Jimmy's items that they'd sold. (Despite all they'd sold, uncle Jimmy was still well represented in the apartment by all the things they'd kept.)  
  
My first venture out into the city was about a week and a half after I'd arrived. Annabelle accompanied me so I wouldn't get lost. I'd have to say that that was when it all started. As she was showing me around that hot summer morning, I noticed numerous kids of all ages out and about selling newpapers, or what they called "papes". The majority of them were around Annabelle's and my age. I asked Annabelle about them. She informed me that they were mostly orphans and runaways. The "newsies" sold papers to make a living. She said she knew a few of them. I thought about how their life was compared to how I was used to living. At that moment, I decided I would buy a pape before the day's end. I could afford to help support a newsboy.   
  
It was getting later in the day, around four pm, when Anna and I made our last stop. We had to buy fresh fruit and head home. As we stood no the sidewalk waiting for our fruit to be bagged, I heard a boys voice. "Whew! I t'ink ise in Heaven!" My eyes turned to slits as I slyly took a quick glance behind me to my right. I saw four newsies looking our way. I repositioned myself to get a better view.  
  
I was right. There were four boys gawking at Annabelle and me. The first one had a heavy New York accent. He had wavy black hair and was the shortest of the bunch. The second was a skinny cripple with a crutch and a high voice. He was definitely the tallest. His read hair was in wild curls. An eye patch protected the left eye of the third blonde boy. The last boy was the one who had the most of my attention. His brown hair was just as curly as the cripple's. His dimples were constantly dancing on his smiling face. He looked the toughest of the group, with broad shoulders and a thick neck, but his curls and smile made him look sweet like a four year old. I recognized his voice to be the one claiming to be in Heaven.   
  
"Anna, say Anna. Do you know any of those boys over there?" I asked.   
  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I knows t'ree of 'em. Da crips name is Crutchy. Den, Kid Blink is da one in da middle, wid da eye patch. I dunno who da one on da end, wid black 'air is. Mush is da smilin' boy."  
  
"What do you know about Mush?" I wanted to know.  
  
"Mush, well, 'es bad news. Da foist t'ing ya godda know 'bout 'im' is dat 'es a chaumah," Anna replied.  
  
"A charmer?" I was confused as to what this meant.  
  
"Yeah, ya know, a ladies man. 'E see's a lodda goils."  
  
I thought about that for a moment while I fondled the change in my hand. It then dawned on me that I'd never bought my pape. "Here it goes," I thought, as I casually strolled across the street. "I'd like one paper please," directing my request towards Mush. The boys removed their hats for me.   
  
"Heah ya go Miss. Dat'll be one penny," Mush said as he took a pape from under his arm.   
  
"Sorry, all I have is a dime," I teased. "You know what, keep the change."  
  
"Nah, dat's ok. I got awl dese coins. I'll give ya yer change," insisted Mush as he pulled out his grouch bag.   
  
"Really, it's fine, keep it."  
  
"Ise can't do dat," he said.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Cuz den I'll owe ya."  
  
"So owe me."  
  
"At least lemme cheat ya ta dinnah?" Mush half asked.  
  
I was taken aback by this sudden invitation. This Mush sure does like to have his way with girls. I motioned for him to wait a minute. I returned to where Annabelle was standing, fruit in hand. We argued for a bit. She didn't feel right leaving me in a strange city in the early evening with a boy I'd just met. She especially didn't seem to want to leave me with Mush.  
  
"I dunno, ise godda bad feelin' 'bout dis. Dun get involved. 'E'll break ya heaut. Ise seen it b'fore," she worried.  
  
"Come on, he owes me. Besides, he's a newsie. He knows this city front and back. He'll get me back safe and sound. It's pure business, got nothin' to do with hearts."  
  
"Nuddin' ta do wid heauts, huh? Ah, jus' go, but be back b'fore seven," Annabelle decided.   
  
I assured her that I would, then made my way back over to Mush.   
  
"So, ya evah been ta Tibby's?" Mush wanted to know.   
  
"No, who's Tibby?" I answered back.   
  
Mush explained, "Tibby owns a rest'raunt called Tibby's. Ya prolly seen it b'fore."  
  
"Actually, I bet I haven't. I'm from Chicago, and I've only been in Manhattan a little over a week. This is my first outing."  
  
"Yer foist oudding?! Well den, lemme show ya da ropes..." and with that Mush took me on a stroll through New York.   
  
He showed me all the fine places, and our tour ended with Tibby's. The meal was cheap but good. I made a note to myself that I should eat there more often. The conversation was mostly chitchat and flattery for me. It ended all too soon when it neared seven pm.   
  
Outside my temporary home, Mush softly told me what a pleasure my company way. "Ya know, yer a sweet goil, Audey. I 'ope ya 'ave a good night." He put his hands on my waist as he said that. "Maybe I'll see ya 'round sometime, ah?" and he leaned in for a goodnight kiss.  
  
Suddenly, I felt used. He was going to get the kiss he'd been working up to all night, then dump me like yesterdays laundry. "No way!" I thought. With that, I turned my face and accepted warm, tender lips on my left cheek. "Good night," I said as I turned to walk inside.   
  
Mush couldn't believe it. A girl had actually turned a cheek on him! No way was he gonna let her slip away. "Say, uh, can ise see ya again?" he cried after me. "How's bout tamarrah? I'll meetcha at Tibby's at noon."   
  
I thought it over. I liked Mush and all, but an odd feeling lingered. Should I waste my time with this guy? I thought that I'd go tomorrow and go from there. I gave Mush my positive reply and went inside.   
  
"So, didja fine out 'es a joik?" Anna snooped.  
  
"No, he wasn't a jerk. He was a fine gentleman, and I'm seeing him again tomorrow."   
  
"Tamarrah?! Ya mean ya got 'im ta stay fer moah den one day?" exclaimed Anna.  
  
"Sure I did. Why wouldn't I? He gave me a kiss on my cheek and asked if he could see me again."  
  
"Whoa. Ise... ise... ise neveh hoid a 'im doin' dat b'fore."  
  
"Well, I guess it's partly me. I took your warning to heart. I'll be careful with Mush. Mush...? What's his real name? And where's his family?" I insisted on knowing.   
  
Annabelle's astounded face turned to sorrow almost immediately. "Ya dun wanna know." She paused, seeing my pleading face, and began the story anyway.   
  
"'Is real name is Dean Portman. 'E's fum a rural area, prob'ly somewhere's 'round yer home. 'E 'ad a faudda 'n mudda 'n six sista's. Some was oldeh 'n some was youngeh. Dey was good Catholics. Dean's faudda was big 'n gruff. Dat's why Dean's got such broad shouldahs. 'E knows howda act wid goils cuz 'e grew up wid 'em. When Mush was six years old, 'e went inta town wid one a 'his sistas, fer dey lived on a faum. Dey 'adta stay ovahnight in town. De next day dey got 'ome and discovahd dat dere house burned durin' da night wid da fam'ly inside." She trembled slightly when she breathed to continue. I, myslef, shed one single tear down the cheek Mush's own lips had caressed not ten minutes ago. "Peoples came 'n split Mush 'n 'is sistah up. 'E ran away fum an o'ph'nige. Next t'ing ya know, 'es heah, sellin' papes," she finished.  
  
I went to bed that night and said a prayer for Mush. He deserved it. 


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning I awoke bright and early. I wanted to make sure that I finished all of my chores in plenty of time before noon. I was the first one up so I took the liberty of cooking breakfast. Aunt Emma and Annabelle woke up a wonderful aroma. By the time they headed off to work, I was two thirds of the way finished with my daily routine of housekeeping. By 10:30 am, I was left with absolutely nothing to do.   
  
I used the time to prep myself for me visit with Mush. I was lost about what to wear. He's seen me in an ok dress before, but should I change into something more me and less fancy, or should I go more fancy? Today was an exceptionally hot day for New York. "I definitely won't go fancy," I decided. I would boil for sure under all those layers.   
  
I finally put on my only dress for the occasion. It was a simple garment. The only thing more me were slacks and a shirt. Problem: As I made my way to the door of the apartment, I knocked over a glass of milk. Luckily, it barely missed my dress. In all of my hurried excitement of the morning, I must have missed that particular piece of silverware. I washed the glass and put it away. Then I grabbed a towel to start wiping up the milk.   
  
I discovered that it was even hotter outside then inside. It was now 11:30, and I had half an hour to kill. I didn't really know what I wanted to do, so I just walked around and gazed into all the stores. I saw a hat store, and went in. There was a great hat that would match my shirt and slacks I was wearing (I had slipped on the milk and soiled my dress). I bought the hat and slipped it over my sun-bleached brown braid.   
  
Being so concerned on getting my hat on straight, I bumped right into an Italian looking boy.  
  
"Watchit, ya lousy 'lil shrimp, er I'll soak ya!" he threatened.  
  
I apologized, "I'm sorry. It was my fault. Sorry."  
  
Seeing my braid and hearing my voice made him realize I was a girl. "Oh, pahdon me. It's fine. Ise Oscah Delancy, 'n youse ah?"  
  
"My name is Audey Bicve," I introduced myself. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but I really have to run. I have a date to get to in about three minutes."  
  
"Cute goil," mumbled the Oscar boy as I hurried away.   
  
I stepped into Tibby's feeling a bit awkward. It being lunch time and all, there were a lot more boys there then I expected. A lot more.  
  
"Audey!" called Mush from a round table in the middle of the joint. Four boys were seated with him. There was an empty seat to his right. He patted it and shouted across the noisy room, "I saved ya a seat!"  
  
I walked over to the table and introduced myself before sitting, "Hello everyone, I'm Auey." Then I took my chair and sat down.   
  
"Dese heah a some a da guys. We got Kid Blink, Crutchy, 'n Racetrack, dat ya saw me wid yestahday. Dis fella heah is Boots." Boots was a small black boy with a cute smile. "Heya" and "Hiya" came from all around.   
  
The food was already on the table. Mush had made the choice to order for me again. I didn't mind. It was sorta sweet.   
  
"Geeze, ise sweatin' moah tahday den when me horse is 'n da lead at da track," complained the boy nicknamed Racetrack.   
  
Blink agreed, "No kiddin'. Ise roastin',"   
  
"Whaddaya say we goes an pays Spot a visit ovah in Brooklyn? Wese could take a swim by da pier," suggested Crutchy.   
  
I almost jumped out of my skin when Boots leapt up on the table, "Anyone up fer a swim ovah 'n Brooklyn?"  
  
Turns out, everyone was. We left the restaurant in a big group.   
  
"Uh, Mush? Where exactly are we going?" I wondered.  
  
"Ovah ta Brooklyn. It's not fah. Ya dun mind goin' do ya?" He showed concern.   
  
"No, I guess I don't mind, but I don't know where I'm going, and I'm afraid I'll get lost," I confessed.   
  
"Is dat awl?" Mush took my hand and informed me, "Ya jus' stick wid me 'n you'll be fine."  
  
"Oh, my God! He's holding my hand!" I thought. It took all my strength just to keep from squealing. "Wait, whats wrong with me? It's not as if I've never held a guys hand before. Shoot, I have three brothers. Keep your cool. Don't let him 'charm' you like the other girls," I told myself in my mind.   
  
On the way to Brooklyn, many of the guys showed off. They danced and did flips. Mush introduced all of them to me. "Dat ones Jack Kelly. We call 'im Cowboy. Davy 'n Les Jacobs 'ah ovah dere. Davy's da big one. Youse got Snipeshootah, Snoddy, Skittery, Bumlets, Specs, Dutchy, Itey, Swifty, 'n Pie-Eatah." He named then as each of them did a front flip in line. The list of boys went on.   
  
"Oh, 'n I awlready toldja bout Boots, da one pickin' up snipes, righ'?"  
  
"Well, you told me about Boots, but you said nothing about 'snipes'. What are they?"  
  
"Snipes ah da rocks datcha put 'n a special slingshot called a Snipeshootah. Dey ah weoid shaped so dey dug 'nta yer skin 'n sting real bad."  
  
"Ouch." I shuddered at the thought.   
  
"Hey Mush! Whassamaddah? Youse too chicken ta strut ya stuff?" challenged Jack.   
  
"Huh! Watch dis," said Mush. He released my hand and did a neat Irish jig looking dance, followed by a round off back flip. I was impressed.   
  
He returned to me all sweaty. As he wiped his brow with a rolled up shirt sleeve he said, "Dat oughtta teach 'em. Can' wait till wese get ta Brooklyn."  
  
No sooner had he said that then we were there. The boys quickly stripped down to nothing but pants. I was beside myself. I removed my hat, suspenders, shoes, socks, and my top shirt. I figured that that would be sufficient.   
  
My next problem was getting into the water. The pier was very high up and I was nervous to take that deep plunge into the cold water. My worry was cut short.   
  
Mush came up behind me and picked me up. Instead of throwing me in, he jumped in still holding me. What an odd sensation.   
  
First, my stomach jumped into my heart. Then my heart jumped to my throat, followed by a mild case of being light-headed. Of course, I felt weightless after that while we fell through the air. All of a sudden, there was a freezing chill over every part of my body except where my clothes were pressed up against Mush's hot flesh. Then we came to the surface of the water.  
  
"I t'ought I'd 'elp ya 'nta da watah," laughed Mush. He'd let go of me so he could swim.   
  
"You did a good job of it, too!" I sputtered.   
  
We played and splashed. It reminded me of home. My brothers and I used to play in Lake Michigan. It was so much fun, back then and today. Mush was so much fun, and I loved the way he...  
  
"Oww! Oh, help me! My leg is cramped! Ouch!" Tears came to my eyes from the pain.   
  
"Heah, put ya aums up," instructed Mush. I did and immediately began to sink. Mush wrapped one muscular arm around my ribs. We made our way to land; rather, he made his way with me in tow. I didn't want him to let go, and it wasn't because of the fear of drowning.   
  
"Spot! C'mere 'n 'elp me out!" called Mush.   
  
A boy a bit taller than Mush, but still somewhat on the skinny side, who was still clothed, (with pink suspenders), hauled me out of the water. Mush followed. Kid Blink and Race emerged from the water to make sure everything was ok as well.   
  
"T'anks Spot. So goil jus' 'ad a cramp. Audey, meet Spot, Spot, Audey," Mush said politely.   
  
"Hey Audey. Wese gonna start callin' you da spuddahin' sweetie," joked Spot.  
  
"Oh, haha!" I laughed trying to cover my wincing because my leg still hurt like crazy.   
  
Mush noticed. "Leg still hoits, ah?" He took my leg in his big hands and rolled up my pants. "Looks like youse got a chahlie 'orse." He massaged my calve. I grinned over the pain. I sat, enjoying how his firm grip was soothing my aching.   
  
"Shoah yer awlrigh'?" asked Blink.   
  
"Yeah, cuz wese could stay 'n 'elp," Race offered.   
  
"Nah, Mush is doing a good job," I insisted. I was propped up on my forearms half lying half sitting watching Mush work his magic. The three boys left.   
  
"Pain gone yet?" Mush wanted to know after three minutes of silence.   
  
"Yes, thanks to you. Thank you."  
  
"Aw, it was nuddin'." Mush blushed gently and put down my leg. I started to sit up, but he beckoned me back and laid down next to me on his side. He was still clothesless accept for his cut off pants and hanging suspenders. I couldn't help but wonder why he never put his suspenders on his shoulders, and if he owned a whole pair of pants. For some reason, I doubted it.   
  
"It's geddin' kinda late. Wese should go back now. Foist, let's see if ya can walk," Mush said after lying and chatting for a while.   
  
My leg was still extremely sore. It caused me to limp. Anyone whose had a charlie horse before knows that you just have to walk on it to stretch it out. Mush wouldn't stand for it.   
  
Mush picked up his clothes and started getting dressed. "Put awl ya stuff back on," he said, and I did. "Kay, now hop on." With that, Mush gave me a piggyback ride all the way to Central Park.   
  
We sat on a bench in Central Park and watched the evening hustle and bustle of all the busy people. "I forgot to ask you earlier. Why was Boot's picking up snipes?" I wondered.  
  
"Oh, well, Boots owes Spot. Some hoity toity was ruffin' up Boots cuz a 'is colo'. Spot came ta da rescue. Soon as 'e showed up, da wimps ran away. So now, Boots collects snipes fer Spot. Da Brooklyn newsies got lots a slingshots. Boot's 'asta collect till da end a da month, den 'e won't owe no moah," Mush explained.  
  
"Why did the bullies run away when Spot got there?" I asked.  
  
"Dey got scared. Ev'yones scared a Spot."  
  
"Even you?" Mush shook his head yes. "Why?! You could take him for sure!"  
  
"When we was smallah, Spot soaked me. 'E soaked ev'yone. Dat made 'im da most powerful newsie 'n New Yawk. Chue, wese grown up now, me moah den 'im, but 'es also smaut. I ain't got da brains dat 'e 'as."  
  
"So that's why he's the leader, even though he's not the biggest," I figured.  
  
"Right. But, if ya soak 'im, ya get 'is respect 'slong as it was a fair fight. He's a real good fightah. Most guys get a good soakin' fum 'im."  
  
"I see now. It makes sense."  
  
"I've got one more question. Since you mentioned snipes, why is there a boy called Snipeshooter?" I referred to a short pudgy boy Mush had pointed out earlier.   
  
"Oh, 'e got dat name when Blink got 'is. Ya know how dere's fake crips who try ta scam money? Well, 'n respect ta Crutchy, we dun do dat. Blink wasn't sellin' too good a while back 'n needed a fake handicap to get people ta feel sorry fer 'im. So 'im 'n Snipeshootah devised a plan. Blink would give Snipe one t'oid a 'is earnin's fer a month if Snipe would tell ev'yone 'e accidently shot out Blink's left eye wid a snipe. Dat's how dey dot dere names."  
  
"So that's why Blink's got that patch! Go figure," I sighed. "So he can really see out that eye?"  
  
"Uh huh. It's as brigh' blue as da udda 'n see's jus' as well."  
  
"Mush, why do they call you Mush?" I asked curiously.  
  
Mush smiled bashfully, and his dimples showed up so cute. "I dunno if I should tell ya, but I will anyways. Da fellas say dat I gets awl mushy 'round goils."  
  
"Oh. Ok, I get it."  
  
"I bet dat dey give youse a nickname, too."  
  
"Really? I wonder what it will be. Probably 'Sunny' or something. Thats what everyone called me back home, on account of the sun streaks in my hair."  
  
"Ise godda nickname fer ya," whispered Mush as he put one of his hands in mine and the other softly under my chin. "How's 'bout 'Beautiful'?" He leaned in for a kiss, but abruptly moved forward into me. It hurt a little, and we ended up laying horizontally on the bench. He was squishing me.   
  
No, Mush wasn't being a sick pervert. The Delancy Brothers had showed up. It was Oscar and his older brother, Morris. They'd pushed Mush from behind.   
  
"So, dis is da date ya 'ah t run ta, eh? Ya know Mush, ya shouldn' be movin' in on me goil," smirked Oscar.   
  
"I ain't your girl!"  
  
Morris grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Oscar and Mush. "Soak 'im Oscah!" he shouted.   
  
"Hand's off da goil, Mahrris. Dun make me–" Oscar got a cheap shot at Mush when he wasn't looking.   
  
"Mush!" I screamed.  
  
"Audey's da name, righ'? What's a priddy li'dl t'ing like youse doin' wid a streetrat like 'im anyways?" Morris said, not expecting an answer. I desperately tried to get out of his grip, but he looked about 18 or 19 and was stronger than me.   
  
Mush had long since recovered. Him and Oscar were going at it. I had faith in Mush; he was too muscular to lose.   
  
Morris's hand began to wander so I bit him. He jerked back, but got ahold of my arm again before I could get away. I spit in his eye and kicked him in the southern area. That freed me.   
  
Mush didn't seem to need my help. He'd knocked Oscar to the ground and was sitting on him paddling his face back and forth with clenched fists.   
  
"Mush! Mush stop! Let's go! C'mon Mush," I pleaded. I tugged at his shoulders. I felt his muscles flex and strain with each striking blow to Oscars face. "Mush! NOW!" I pulled with all my might. It hardly phased him, but he got up, and together we ran out of the park.   
  
Mush seemed to know where he was going so I followed him. He led us straight to the Newsboys Lodging House.   
  
"Wese ain't gonna go 'n da front door. Ev'yone'll wanna know what 'appened, 'n ise not 'n da mood. We'll use da fiah 'scape 'n climb 'n da bunkroom window," instructed Mush. That's what we did.  
  
The bunkroom was one large room connected to a smaller room. There was a bathroom connected to the bunkroom. There were stalls in the smaller room as well. Bunkbeds lined each side of the bunkroom, and there was a row in the middle of the room. There was a trunk at the end of each bed, and a night table was between each set of beds. The little room had sinks with pumps, and a big pump with a large tin tub underneath it, presumably for baths, shaving cream, mirrors, etc.  
  
Mush stood by his bed. He had a top bunk. He put his hat on a bedpost and hung his vest on the one across from it. Hs shirt was ripped. He sighed then shed that item too. I was sort of hoping that he'd take off his "long johns," as they called them, but it didn't happen.   
  
Mush was looking pretty roughed up. His knees were all scraped and he had a black eye. His lip was cut and swelled from where Oscar had blind sighted him. Once I realized alls this, I focused my attention on his wounds.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Let me get some water. Lie down, I'll be right–"  
  
"–Nah, ise fine. Ah' you ok?" He was actually worried about me?! I was looking at someone with wounds all over, and he was asking me how I was!  
  
"I'm fine. You sit," I demanded. I put my hands on his shoulders to get him so sit. It made me think of just moments ago when I put my hands there and had felt immense strength in my palms. Now he was trembling slightly from exhaustion and worry.   
  
I filled a bowl of water and soaked a rag. I sat in front of Mush gently rubbing the dirt, sweat and blood from his face, then from his knees and legs, ending finally with his palms. They were still clenched tightly.   
  
I took his hands one at a time and uncurled his fingers. "Thank you. You saved me twice in one day. Why did you fight that goon?"  
  
"Dat hoity toity insulted both me an youse. 'E 'ad it comin'. 'Sides, I t'ought 'e hoit ya," confessed Mush.   
  
My insides were melting away. I was still sitting on my heels in front of him so I sat up and gave him the kiss he'd been hoping for. It was long and sweet.   
  
A little bit later Jack and Race walked into the bunkroom. Mush and I pulled apart real quick. Needless to say, the two boys jumped to conclusions. Mush, the ladies man, was half naked on a bed kissing a girl. Hmm...  
  
"Woah! Way ta go Mush!" cheered Race.   
  
"Spuddah! I see's ya got it bad fer me boy Mush heah! Din' t'ink ya had it in ya!" said Jack.  
  
"Sputter?" I didn't understand.  
  
"Toldja dey'd give ya a nickname," smarted Mush.  
  
"Hey kid, nice shinah!" Race complemented.  
  
"Where'd dat come from? Ya goil a lil' rough?" smirked Jack.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Lemme get this straight. My nickname is 'Sputter' and Mush has a 'shiner'? Whats a shiner?" I asked.  
  
Race replied, "Spuddah, a shinah is a black eye."  
  
Jack took charge, "Dat's right. Now Mush, hows bout youse tellin' us 'bout ya shinah."  
  
"It was da Delancy's. Dey jumped us, but I got Oscah real good.   
  
"That's right. Mush got him good. Oscar'll be bed ridden for a few days, that's for sure!" I agreed.  
  
"Not only me, youse took care a Mahrris pretty well yaself," smiled Mush. Then he yawned. "I should get you 'ome. What time is it anyways?"   
  
Race jabbed Cowboy in the ribs. "Jackey boy, ya got yer watch?"  
  
"It's uh... it's qua'tah da ten."  
  
"Oh no! I was supposed to be back by seven! Mush we gotta go!" Mush scrambled to get his extra cloths back on. "We don't have time for that now, do it on the way," I hurried him. I grabbed his shirt and went out the window. Mush followed me.   
  
We ran the whole way to the Abbott's. I stopped on the side of the building. "Mush, thank you. Today was so much fun. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. Thanks for saving me. Well, that's all I had to say I guess. Goodnight."  
  
Mush grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. He kissed me. "Just wan'ed ta finish what we stauted," and his dimples smiled for him. "Yer welcome, an t'ank you fer da fun -I- 'ad. G'night." He gave me one last kiss goodnight and I headed in. "Oh! Audey, I do wanna see ya again." Before I could reply, he turned and ran back to the lodging house.   
  
Inside aunt Emma was waiting for me. After looking me over to make sure I was alright, the lecture began.  
  
"Well Miss Audey Bicve. Where the Hell have you been! I've been worried sick! Your parents left you in my care. What would I tell them if something happened to you, huh?!"  
  
She went on a while, and when aunt Emma finished, I apologized. "Aunt Emma, I am so sorry. Yesterday I met a new friend who was going to, to, uh... My friend was going to show me around the city. I finished my chores, though. I did what you asked me to do. I just lost track of time, that's all."  
  
"That's all! I wish I knew this friend. Do I know this goil?" she showed a slight New York accent.   
  
"Uh... no," I meekly answered. "That's technically not lying right?" I silently wondered.   
  
"Well I can't have you running around the city all day long with nothing to do. You have to get a job.   
  
"What!"  
  
"It's the only way. Find a job tomorrow. If ya don't have one by the end a the day, you'll work wid Annabelle 'n me in the factory. Either that er you'll go home."  
  
I was horrified about this. I stormed into my room and slammed the door. My gaze landed on my open window. I looked down at the torn shirt I was still holding. I ran over to the window and, lucky me, there was a fire escape. I put a spool of thread and a needle in my pocket. Out the window, down the fire escape, and to the lodging house I went.   
  
I sat outside the lodging house leaning on the brick wall. It took me all but five minutes to mend Mush's shirt.   
  
I climbed the fire escape and looked in the window. It was already dark. "It must be pretty late if all the newsies are in bed," I thought. I spotted Mush's bunk. He was sleeping on the top, but no one else was below him. In fact, there weren't even sheets on that bed. "Good, then there's less of a chance of somebody noticing me," I thought aloud.  
  
Slowly and carefully, I slid open the window. It probably took me a whole 10 minutes. I slipped inside incognito and tip-toed over to Mush. Gently, I tapped him. He turned over and groaned, barely opening his eyes. Once he saw me, however, they opened wide. He sat up, and I noticed that he slept with nothing but his cut off long johns on. Looking around, I saw that all the boys slept with some sort of underwear on.  
  
"Audey? Whatcha doin' heah? What's wrong?" Mush whispered, kind of frantic.   
  
"Mush, I have a problem. I didn't know where else to go, so I came here. I don't wanna talk about it now; can we wait till morning?"  
  
"If dat's whatcha want. Is dat me shoit?"  
  
"Yes. I mended it. It's a thank you for saving me." I grinned.  
  
"Aw, ya shouldn' 'ave. Climb on up. Youse can sleep wid me tanight. We'll tawk 'n da moahnin', aight?"  
  
I climbed into his bed. "Alright." He laid down behind me on his side and put his arms around me. It made em feel safe, and I actually slept well. 


End file.
